Virtual reality (VR) content may be generated using recorded camera footage of a target scene. Footage used to create VR content may be generated using one or more cameras that are positioned to capture a subject's view of the target scene.
A single camera positioned to the periphery of a scene, being recorded for the generation of VR content, does not accurately capture the subject's perspective, or field of view, of the scene. This limits the overall educational benefit of the recorded scene, thereby diminishing the value of any VR content created therefrom. Further, if the camera were positioned to accurately capture the subject's perspective, the camera may obstruct the subject's view of the scene. This may hinder, or prevent, the subject from performing any task at the scene during recording.
Mounting a camera to the subject's body (e.g., the head) may allow for the camera to accurately capture the subject's perspective of the scene. However, mounting a camera to the subject's body has shortcomings when it is being done to generate VR content. First, the movement of the subject's body will be recorded by the camera. This can lead to a viewer of subsequently generated VR content experiencing motion sickness. Second, the use of a single camera limits the resolution, and causes distortion, of the recorded scene.
Positioning multiple cameras (e.g., six or seven) about the subject will more accurately capture the scene being filmed, while minimizing the distortion thereof. Unfortunately, the prior art does not offer a device that effectively positions multiple cameras about a subject, without obstructing their view, for the purpose of capturing their work at a target scene being recorded.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for the camera rig disclosed herein. It is to the provision of a camera rig configured to address these needs, and others, that the present invention in primarily directed.